


Eu e o Oceano.

by QueenHendric



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Wayne-centric, Bruce is slow and dumb, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHendric/pseuds/QueenHendric
Summary: O oceano prometendo engoli-lo, contudo tudo que sentiu foi a pequena onda batendo seus pés, convidando-o a mergulhar. Beijou-o com toda a força que tinha jogando-se naquele mar.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 6





	Eu e o Oceano.

**Author's Note:**

> Completamente baseado no universo do Snyder, aproveitem!

Bruce estava cansado.

Bruce estava todos os dias cansado, mas aquela noite especial estava mais que isso. Exausto. Noites como essa, apenas um copo de whiskey é o mais que suficiente para entregá-lo ao sono. Entretanto, não estava só. Após uma longa missão diplomática uma cidade distante no Oriente Médio, ele e Clark aproveitavam estarem de volta em casa apenas descansando. Devidos a reunião da Liga da Justiça e a construção do Hall da Justiça onde ficava a Mansão Wayne, missões para mediar conflitos têm sido constantes. Era temporário, tudo era, mas garantia a vida de milhares de pessoas.

Contudo, de novo, Bruce estava cansado.

Clark conversava sobre as consequências e aleatoriedades da missão, mas Bruce não conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente, na verdade não queria, para poder seguir por completo o raciocínio dele. Seus olhos estavam mais concentrados no movimentar dos lábios de Clark, o jeito que seus olhos azuis brilhavam e o tom calmo, lento que sua voz saía de sua boca. Logo nas primeiras reuniões, Bruce reprimia-se por pensar dessa forma, mas hoje, ele estava cansado.

Exausto.

Bruce tomou mais um gole de whisky e se serviu outro. Clark o acompanhava, mas o álcool tinha um efeito diferente no kriptoniano. Demorava mais a fazer efeito e o deixava elétrico, como se tivesse tomado uma dúzia de café expressos. E não gostava muito de whisky, mas de uma boa cerveja. O espírito do garoto do campo. Espírito que provavelmente o mantinha cordial daquela forma. Clark, acima de tudo, sabia respeitar espaços e limites, reconhecendo seu lugar diante das situações. Além de ser o Superman, era um dos motivos para o qual Bruce sempre os levava a missões diplomáticas.

Certo, a missão. Clark ainda continuava falando sobre o lugar, agora sobre as crianças. Sua feição mudava quando conversava sobre crianças, tornava-se mais leve, esperançosa. Bruce gostava dessa feição, não era algo que dizia Superman, mas algo interno do Clark em acreditar no futuro. Seu rosto tornava-se mais belo quando essa feição aparecia.

Clark é belo.

E não era por Bruce está cansado que podia admitir isso, mas sim porque era um fato. Algo que não podia se desmentindo, pois é a realidade. Contudo, seus pensamentos deveriam parar nesse instante. Agora, podia usar a desculpa de estar cansado, pois não conseguia. Estava exausto e permitia-se imaginar coberto por aquela beleza. Calculadamente, aproximou-se mais um passo na direção dele. Ele não recuou, nunca recuava. E esse pensamento é que permitiu todos os outros.

Será mesmo que ele nunca recuaria?

Se desse mais alguns passos, se fizesse o movimento, será que Clark ficaria onde está? O acompanharia como fazia com a bebida?

Existia pós e contra quanto a isso. Tantos contras que estava cansado demais para poder listá-los. Continuou a encará-lo como se desse certeza a aquelas dúvidas que estava em sua mente. Sabia que só tinha uma maneira de saber. Bruce bebeu de uma vez o que tinha do copo, aproximando-se devagar.

“Clark.” O outro parou de falar imediatamente.

Poderia pensar amanhã sobre essa consequência. Nada estaria perdido ali, sabia, pois se não foi após tentar matá-lo, não seria por isso. Talvez fosse estranho, talvez fosse difícil, mas não estaria. Era só Bruce permitir.

Estava exausto e permitiria.

Por isso, Bruce beijou Clark.

Após segundo de contato, Clark se afastou e o olhou. Estava ali a resposta para a sua pergunta? Não, Clark estava fazendo exatamente o que fez segundos atrás, calculando e qualquer que fosse o resultado, tudo os levou para a cama.

Na manhã seguinte sua cama estava vazia.

Como deveria ser.

Por conta do seu cansaço, seus ouvidos não o permitiram o ouvir levantando, ou saindo. Clark sabia ser silencioso quando precisava. Ao olhar para o lago da varanda que possuía em seu quarto, Bruce só conseguia pensar nas consequências que teria de lidar a partir de agora. Qual seria a melhor forma? Evitar durante algum tempo seria a primeira, feita sem nenhuma dificuldade, pois não era como se ele estivesse mesmo atrás de si. O evitava até mesmo em olhar, a falar, sempre usando terceiros para que a mensagens fosse transmitida, ou não se direcionando a ele.

Era estranho, mas Bruce sabia que seria estranho.

Tinha se preparado para isso, você não transa com o seu colega de trabalho – que por acaso você tentou matá-lo, depois trazendo a vida – e espera que as coisas sejam normais. Mas estava fazendo o melhor que podia. Clark também estava. Clark não se deixava abater, ou não transparecia, pela falta de familiaridade que estavam se tratando. Não é como se o jornalista não tinha notado, ele tinha percebido, óbvio, porém não fazia qualquer esforço para transpassar o muro que Bruce tinha colocado. E esperava por isso. Um homem como ele saberia respeitar limites, espaços.

Bruce deixou isso continuar até o ponto que percebeu que iria começar a atrapalhar seu trabalho com a Liga. Conseguia enganar Victor e Barry, mas Arthur e, principalmente, Diana conseguia ver através de suas mentiras, suas paredes. Diana não o incomodava pela mesma razão de Clark, ela respeitava espaços, mas era menos impaciente – na verdade era porque ela conhecia melhor Bruce, sabia o porquê estava fazendo o que fazia – do que Clark e por seus olhares sabia que não deveria prolongar por mais tempo.

Então, por uma noite, com relatórios e relatórios acumulados da Liga em casos menores, Bruce abriu a porta daquele muro.

“Você pode ficar.” Estavam somente os dois na caverna. “Seria bom ter dois olhos que leem na velocidade da luz.” Clark entendeu. Claro como o dia sobre o que Bruce estava falando.

Ele ficou.

Não foi sem estranheza, mas era um progresso.

Até conseguir chegar à normalidade – o quanto normal aquela relação era possível – de convidá-lo para ficar conversando sobre aleatoriedades e Bruce preferir a companhia de Clark novamente nas missões.

Só que nenhuma fantasia dura para sempre.

Os dois estavam novamente na caverna em um caso sem pistas, sem suspeitos e sem testemunhas que incomodava Bruce há mais de uma semana. E um metahumano em Metrópoles. E os crimes comuns de Gotham. E os deveres normais de Bruce Wayne. E... Mais alguma coisa que o cérebro de Bruce não conseguia lembrar que havia acontecido essa semana, pois iria fazer trinta horas que não dormia, seu corpo estava dolorido da luta com o metahumano, além do caso estava na sua frente. Cansado não era a palavra certa para medir o que sentia, nem mesmo exausto.

“Se você não descansar, você irá desmaiar” a voz de Clark era calma em tom quase como um sussurro.

“Depois de eu finalizar esse relatório.” Então um suspiro vindo dele, não era a primeira vez que eles brigavam – na verdade a palavra melhor era choque, atrito, eles entravam em atrito, pois as vozes não chegavam a se elevar para ser uma briga – sobre Bruce e os limites do corpo humano.

“Okay, então eu terminarei com você” Bruce dirigiu um olhar a ele. “Par de olhos com super velocidade, lembra? Posso resumir mais rápido que você.”

Não era a primeira vez que Clark era um pouco... Ousado.

Ele se colocava em lugares que Bruce não abriu espaço, mas mesmo assim estava ali, entretanto não era algo escandaloso, ou completamente brusco. Era mais como se ele estivesse aos poucos puxando uma linha para saber até onde a corda iria dar. Às vezes ele puxava mais que Bruce dava. Como agora. Não havia pedido sua companhia, não havia dito que queria que ele ficasse, contudo ele estava com os olhos nos computadores e Bruce estava exausto demais para discutir.

Um outro par de olhos lhe faria mesmo bem.

_Bruce tinha medo o quanto de corda estava sendo puxada sem sua autorização, contudo não sabia ao certo como proceder. Medo era a única coisa que se permitia sentir disso._

Após algum tempo, perto de terminar o relatório da Liga, seus olhos cansados vagaram para seu companheiro ao lado. Bruce tinha notado que Clark havia retirado sua capa e por falta de outra cadeira ali, flutuava na posição sentada. Mesmo com o uniforme aquela era uma visão extremamente Clark. Não o Kent do que os outros humanos o conheciam, mas Clark, o filho de Martha, o ser debaixo de todas as máscaras e sua mente exausta só sabia deixar escapar um único pensamento.

O fato de que Clark estava lindo ali.

Naquela posição.

Sem a capa.

Com os olhos do monitor.

Admirou-o por longos – _imaginava ser_ – segundos até que os olhos azuis focaram nos seus – _há quanto tempo?_ – procurando algo que não sabia bem a resposta. Novamente a exaustão dominou os pensamentos de Bruce, levando a vantagem ao fazer com que seus olhos descessem para os lábios e rapidamente voltassem para os olhos azuis. Se virasse agora nada aconteceria, terminaria o relatório e iria para a cama, entretanto foi uma fracção de segundo que teria que tomar essa decisão.

Estava exausto para isso.

Permitiu.

Logo, os lábios estavam reunidos em um beijo apaixonante e caloroso.

Bruce sabia que ainda poderia parar, ainda poderia colocar um ponto nisso, mas o cansaço havia o dominado por inteiro – pelo amor de deus, fazia trinta horas que não dormia – e sua mente cansada perguntava os “e se” errados como... E se não parasse? E se permitisse?

Mais uma vez deixou-se levar para a essa curiosidade, esse cansaço, os “e se”, contudo algo tinha de diferente dessa vez.

Várias coisas diferentes.

A primeira foi que Clark falou.

“Eu vou te levar para seu quarto.” Não havia espaço para uma resposta, pois não era uma pergunta. Foi a única frase que ele disse durante a noite toda e como não ofereceu nenhum protesto, em segundos estava na sua cama.

O segundo, algo que só percebera pelo amanhecer, era que Clark foi mais gentil consigo.

Sabia que o toque dele estava mais leve, mais... preciso. Ele tocava somente o necessário na força que precisava, enquanto fazia Bruce não tinha ideia o porquê. Não que ele havia o tratado como uma porcelana, mas era algo cuidadoso e... Preciso. Ao ver seu reflexo nu pela manhã soube o porquê. Seu corpo estava coberto de roxos e arranhões, que ainda não haviam sumido. Clark fizera de tudo para não piorá-lo, muito pelo contrário, o suficiente para que Bruce se sentisse melhor e não dolorido do exercício.

Não sabia o que fazer com essa informação.

_Ele tinha sido bondoso consigo, mas ele era o Superman._

O terceiro, que só viu no café da manhã ao olhar seu celular, é que havia uma mensagem dele. _“O relatório está terminado, mas não enviei, revise para ver se você aprova.”_ Uma única frase pontual, profissional. Isso mudava as coisas, pois da última vez não tinha iniciado qualquer contato com ele – muito menos por mensagem. E ali estava, seu contato, sua escrita. _Quanto linha estava dando para ele? Seria demais? Seria o suficiente?_ Queria repreendê-lo, ou ignorá-lo, porém uma parte racional de Bruce sabia que não podia fazer nenhum dos dois, pois havia colocado ambos nessa situação novamente.

A situação ocorreu e Bruce tinha provado que era meramente humano.

Outra vez.

Contudo não era exatamente igual como notaria nos próximos encontros.

Clark não havia passado os limites novamente, mas não havia uma estranheza vindo dele, ou muito menos sentia à vontade de ter em si. É claro que na primeira vez que o viu depois daquela noite evitou olhar em seus olhos, mas no seguinte não sentiu nenhuma hesitação em chamar seu nome e informá-lo que tinha outra missão diplomática... Juntos. Bruce sabia que não poderia construir o muro e deixá-lo por tanto tempo como da última vez, pois Diana não permitiria – _depois da reunião em que evitou Clark, ela lhe lançou um olhar significatório que se não tomasse medidas, ela tomaria e não a deixaria resolver pelos termos dela_.

Esperava a missão ser um desastre em termos pessoais, mas após uma conversa, ou duas – sem qualquer sentido pessoal nela – percebeu que não era difícil voltar a ser Bruce e Clark novamente, pois já haviam passado por isso, entendiam como não pressionar um ao outro, respeitando limites. Se o caminho já havia sido pavimentado, não era difícil andar por ele novamente e perigosamente, Bruce notou isso.

Também notou que qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo seria totalmente diferente, mesmo se não fizessem mais nada dali para frente. Após a segunda vez, após a segunda caminhada para a normalidade, tentando fingir coisas naturais que não eram, Bruce sabia que qualquer possibilidade de uma relação baseada em termos comuns de amizade não funcionaria e isso estava começando a perturbá-lo.

Contudo, não suficiente que o fizesse parar.

Percebeu – talvez tarde demais – que talvez estivesse fazendo disso um pequeno experimento que não tinha certeza onde iria parar, mas sua curiosidade estava lhe movendo. Esperava muitas coisas de Clark, do Superman, porém não a forma como estava levando aquele relacionamento. Era como se ele também quisesse estar na mentira, ou – pior – saber até onde aquela estranha relação iria parar.

Então quando aconteceu pela terceira vez, Bruce estava cansado, mas não o suficiente para usar isso como desculpa.

A sede da Liga estava terminada, era uma pequena festa em comemoração pelas coisas que estavam alcançando como grupo. Eram poucos, mas Bruce sabia sair sem ser notado, mesmo após meses não sabia como lidar quando todos estavam reunidos por muito tempo. Estava do lado de fora quando escutou os passos e depois a voz.

“Saindo tão cedo?” Bruce se virou e o sorriso dele estava lá.

“Eu ainda tenho compromissos em Gotham.” Foi só o que pode responder. Não era mentira, mas também não era verdade. Ele viu.

“Bruce... Você merece essa comemoração também. A Liga é uma vitória sua tanto quanto dos outros que estão ali dentro.” Ele precisava da Liga, a Liga não precisava dele. “Vamos, vai ser estranho se um dos fundadores não estiver lá... Qualquer coisa, posso dar uma carona para casa.”

Bruce não sabia dizer como foi convencido tão facilmente por essas palavras. _Talvez porque realmente não quisesse ir precisando de alguém para lhe dizer que poderia ficar_. Um farol, _o_ farol que lhe guiava para dentro do prédio e abria espaço para que pudesse sentar, aproveitando a companhia do grupo.

Um farol que também lhe trazia para aquela situação.

_Mentira._

Deixava-se ir.

 _Gostava_ de ir.

O pensamento ocorreu no exato momento em que beijava novamente aqueles lábios quentes e calorosos. As mãos dele passeava o seu corpo, deixando a sensação dos dedos dele queimando por cima de suas roupas. _Gostava do toque dele, da boca dele, do corpo dele_. Não do jeito como você acha prazeroso a troca química que acontecia em um sexo normal, mas _gostava_ de estar naquela situação com Clark. O corpo dele recebia-o com prazer, com gosto, abraçando como se _gostasse_ _também_ de tudo aquilo. Bruce sentia-se aparado, _seguro_ com tudo o que Clark fazia. Era isso o que significava transar com o Superman?

Olhou nas lindas safiras.

Já não estavam mais no hall da festa, mas em um dos quartos que o HQ possuía para caso algum dos super heróis precisassem. Eles ainda iriam fazer as divisões para caso quisessem decorar. Bruce estava na cama com as roupas sendo tiradas, quando pode encarar aquele oceano. Calmo, com poucas ondas, convidativo. Clark veio em sua direção, o oceano prometendo engoli-lo, contudo tudo que sentiu foi a pequena onda batendo seus pés, convidando-o a mergulhar. Beijou-o com toda a força que tinha jogando-se naquele mar.

Podia sair dele a qualquer momento.

Podia conter o quanto mergulharia.

Quando _não_ mergulhar.

Contudo, alguém precisava dizer a Bruce que você pode observar o oceano de longe, mas isso não significava que ele não o alcançaria, que os respingos não atingiriam sua pele, que o sal não ficaria marcado de alguma forma. Com o tempo, ele percebeu. O oceano com suas marés aproximando-se e retirando-se com pequenos gestos, como o apelido “Precisa de algo, B?” dado _somente_ a ele nas comunicações da Liga da Justiça. _Bruce fingiu não perceber_. O fato de que quando pedia silenciosamente por espaço, sem a companhia de ninguém, Clark ainda ficava perguntando se realmente estava tudo bem, se _realmente_ precisava ficar só. Como algumas vezes não ia embora. E claro, o sexo. Agora não o faziam somente quando Bruce estava cansado, com os pensamentos fora de ordem o suficiente para se permitir.

_Podia se permitir porque estava contendo o oceano._

Mas você pode mesmo contê-lo?

A resposta veio a Bruce em uma manhã em que desceu para tomar café, seu corpo ainda estava se recuperando da noite anterior de uma visita de Clark, sentia-se sonolento. Para um escoteiro, Clark entendia muito bem dos prazeres da cama. Não tinha motivos para reclamar, pois era uma distração agradável. A essa idade, Bruce havia entendido que precisava de distrações para manter-se são. A última vez que não teve, ele tentou assassinar o Superman. Manter sua mente, seu corpo ocupado o mantinha focado onde precisava.

“Bom dia, Bruce!” Seus passos pararam. Bruce estava no final do corredor para entrar na cozinha, quando ouviu. Piscou várias vezes, pensando que a visão daquele homem na sua cozinha, sentado com o jornal de Gotham em uma mão e uma xícara de café na outra. Alfred estava à beira do fogão, calmamente finalizando o café da manhã.

_Estava começando a ter sonhos como esses. Flashes pequenos que terminavam assim como começavam em sua mente. Clark no café da manhã. Clark em seu lago. Clark em seu escritório. Na Caverna. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre lembrando a praia logo cedo com um sol e uma brisa agradável._

“Bom dia, Master Bruce. Seu café está pronto.” Então seu mordomo colocou seu café ao lado do homem em sua cozinha. Clark. Ainda estava na sua cozinha. _Não era um sonho._

Eles tinham um contrato silencioso que Clark sempre iria embora ao amanhecer, antes que acordasse e pudesse colocar sua mente para trabalhar nas implicações de tudo o que faziam. Compartimentava para poder entrar e sair do oceano, isso demandava tempo para tal. Algumas horas antes de poder encará-lo sem quebrar algum protocolo que tinha organizado em sua cabeça. Porque não tinham uma amizade comum, não como podia ter com qualquer pessoa, não tinha livros para dizer o que fazer quando você tenta matar e depois passar a transar com a mesma pessoa. Então tinha elaborado uma lista, um comportamento para ter com Clark na Liga, a sós, com Alfred.

Só tinha esquecido provavelmente de contá-lo sobre tal.

_Ou seria a corda dada? Era a corda sendo puxada pelo pescoço de Bruce que não tinha notado o quanto tinha esticado, para onde. Tinha confiado em Clark._

Sempre pensou que ele _sabia_.

_Clark sabia, porém, entendia por outro ângulo. Bruce tinha liberado essa corda para si, para puxar, para esticar. Estava fazendo justamente isso. Puxando mais um pouco, para onde as coisas em sua cabeça não eram tão complicadas. Tão cheias de protocolos. Não entendia a necessidade deles, não sabia porque Bruce os colocava._

Bruce não sentou-se à bancada, sentiu Alfred passar por si sem ao menos um aceno avisando que estaria se retirando. Talvez tivesse feito, contudo Bruce estava concentrado demais absorvendo a paisagem na sua frente. Tentando fazer sentido dela. Percebeu que Clark iria falar mais alguma coisa, então falou primeiro.

“O que você está fazendo?” Clark baixou o jornal e o café na bancada com uma expressão confusa. Ele não parecia entender a gravidade da situação.

“Tomando... Café?” E realmente não estava. Via que Bruce estava ficando irritado, mas não sabia _o porquê_.

“Por que você ainda está aqui?” Não era mais a voz de Bruce, havia de algo de Batman nela, inquisitória quando você transpassa os limites da cidade dele.

“Alfred me convidou para o café.” A confusão somente aumentou para Clark, escolhendo a honestidade pura, encarando a postura, respiração e olhos de Bruce para tentar tirar algum entendimento daquilo. 

“Alfred.” O morcego repetiu baixando o olhar, finalmente conseguindo fazer sentido de tudo aquilo. _Claro_. _Clark podia puxar a corda, todavia não fazia sozinho, não fazia sem algum tipo de permissão._

“Sim.” Ouviu-o falar. Então, ele retornou ao café, tomando mais um gole e encarando o jornal. _Mas ele tinha puxado._

“Você aceitou.” Sabia o tom que tinha usado. Questionando sem perguntar, Clark apenas continuou a tomar seu café, olhando para o jornal.

“Eu não deveria?” Esse foi o exato momento em que Clark prendeu Bruce. Diante da falta de resposta, o kriptoniano continuou. “Nós somos _amigos_. Eu acho que é permitido eu tomar café da manhã com você.” O morcego não podia afirmar, porém não podia negar.

Eles não eram amigos.

Não pelo fato de transarem, porém amigos não tentam matar um ao outro. Ou não mantém distâncias seguras como Bruce fazia. Ou precisaria de todos esses protocolos.

Eles não eram inimigos.

Por razões óbvias.

Eles eram algo que Bruce estava começando a notar que estava completamente fora do seu controle.

O oceano que pensava que podia sair e voltar quando bem entendesse tinha lentamente o engolido. A água estava em seu pescoço, como se tivesse dormido na beira do mar com a maré enchendo. Agora estava perdido no meio sem saber exatamente para onde era a praia. Antes mesmo que pudesse falar outra coisa, questionar, Clark levantou olhando para o lado.

“Eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Bruce.” Alguma emergência que precisavam do Superman.

Bruce sentou-se a bancada, finalmente apreciando seu café frio, com Alfred novamente na cozinha retirando os pratos de Clark.

“Você o convidou.” Seu tom Batman tinha sumido. Agora era somente Bruce questionando Alfred, sabia que não era... Recomendado usar esse tom contra o ele.

“Sim, Master Bruce, depois de todo esse tempo, seria rude não o convidar.” Havia um que de infantilidade na voz do mordomo, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança o caminho mais lógico a ser seguido.

“Você não deveria.” Bruce poderia listar as razões, porém ao olhar para Alfred percebeu que era _ele_ que não deveria fazer isso. Ele tinha a mesma expressão de quando tomou a decisão de enfrentar Superman.

“Como desejas, Master Bruce.” E a resposta sendo quase a mesma, voltando-se a pia. Reconhecia aquele tom também, gentilmente falando, era o tom que Alfred usava quando não concordava com o que Bruce estava fazendo, porém não iria discutir, pois não tinha mais paciência.

Sabia que sua conversa com Alfred teria consequências.

Na verdade, esperava por elas.

Esperava que elas o levassem para a praia, longe do oceano, onde conseguia conter. Onde era mais seguro, poderia colocar seus pés sem ser levado.

Clark apareceu na Caverna em uma noite. A expressão confessava uma irritação, ou mesmo um cansaço. Ele estava em seu uniforme, porém não era o Superman. Era apenas Clark. E quando tinha uma reclamação, ou algo o perturbando, Clark era direto ao ponto.

“Você proibiu Alfred de me convidar para café das manhãs.” Sua voz não abria espaço para perguntas.

“Eu não fiz nada disso.” Isso não impediu Bruce de negar, ainda encarando os monitores a sua frente, mesmo sem prestar mais atenção no que estava escrito.

“Ele me convidou uma vez, então parou. Ele não faria isso se você não tivesse intervido de alguma maneira.” Mais uma vez o tom sem espaços para perguntas, com isso, o morcego virou sua poltrona, encarando o visitante.

“O que te faz pensar isso?” Disse em tom genuíno de curiosidade, vendo Clark descruzar os braços, suspirar e aproxima-se.

“Porque eu te conheço, Bruce. Você não gostou de me ver na sua casa pela manhã, então deu um jeito de me retirar de lá.” Bruce não esperava ser lido facilmente dessa forma, retornou ao monitor. Havia algo no oceano que não queria encarar, mentindo ainda mais.

“Isso é sua leitura sobre a situação.” Clark virou sua cadeira para encará-lo.

“E qual a sua?” O rosto dele estava centímetros do seu e ao contrário das outras vezes que isso tinha acontecido, não era agradável. Ele não tinha uma resposta para isso.

“Eu não tenho tempo para isso.” Só podia tentar desviar dessa conversa, tentando manter a calma enquanto via o oceano se agitar.

“Então, arrume. Você não vai escapar dessa conversa. Por que é tão difícil para você, Bruce? Era só um café da manhã.” Bruce percebia que era uma pergunta genuína, de alguém que estava frustrado sem entender os motivos que os levavam naquela conversa.

“Não é somente um café da manhã. Temos que ter limites para o que fazermos.” Bruce tentou colocar de forma que fosse clara, precisava desses limites. Precisava porque o oceano era grandioso, forte e Bruce era apenas um homem. Humano. Cometia erros, como de pensar que um dia podia contê-lo.

Só que Clark discordava.

_Ele era a praia, o oceano, mas não desejava engoli-lo. Apenas apreciá-lo, tê-lo naquele local sem qualquer compromisso. Só o queria naquele espaço, alcançável para si. Que pudesse tocar também. Uma relação de duas vias. Não podia se dar sem receber algo, alguma coisa._

Tentou se fazer ouvir.

“Nós transamos, Bruce. É só isso, não precisa ser além disso. Podemos ser amigos e termos um sexo ocasional. Não podemos?”

 **Não**.

O coração de Bruce gritou tão alto que teve medo de ter escapado por seus lábios. A surpresa fez com que ficasse em silêncio, além de ter um sentimento que se falasse qualquer coisa, a verdade sairia também, então o silêncio foi uma resposta para Clark.

“Tudo bem. Faça do seu jeito, Bruce.”

Então, ele saiu.

O morcego colocou a mão sobre o peito, de onde viera o grito, a vontade. Apertou o punho sobre, percebendo que era exatamente o que precisava. Tinha que ficar longe daquela praia o colocava em situações que não precisava. Era hora de parar, segurar sua curiosidade que mostrava descobrir coisas para qual o momento não era ideal. Nunca seria.

As consequências vieram.

Do jeito que previa.

Levando-o para longe do oceano.

Ao ponto de se tornar inalcançável.

Recebeu em troca o mesmo sentimento que o trouxe para essa situação. Exaustão. Estava exausto das conversas com Clark, de estar ao lado do dele, trabalhar com ele. Ele não fez um show, ou deixou se quer transparecer que algo tinha acontecido entre os dois, tratando-o da mesma forma como sempre foi com a Liga. Caloroso, amigável. Seu tom cheio de sol quando chegava nas reuniões era sempre o mesmo para todos, até Bruce. Ainda se oferecia para ir missões com Batman e quando tinha uma terceira pessoa a bordo, era o mesmo calor, o mesmo sentimento de amizade.

_Era como se estive separado do mar por uma camada fina, transparente que permitia sentir o calor e o cheiro da praia. A separação não era mais que poucos metros porque se fechasse os olhos, poderia fingir que sentia as ondas do mar._

Estava exausto porque Clark estava agindo como o Superman todo o tempo ao seu lado. Apesar de parecido, não era o tom que possuía antes mais amigável, ousado e confortável. Era ridículo pois utilizava o mesmo apelido, buscava seu café e discutia consigo em sua máscara do herói kriptoniano. _A fina camada_. Bruce não podia fazer nada sobre isso, não podia tentar forçar essa barreira porque tinha o obrigado a colocar ali. _Dizia que precisava dela ali_. Teria que sentir o calor do sol e a brisa do mar todas as vezes relembrando que uma vez pode ter acesso a tudo.

Exaustivo.

Extremamente exaustivo.

_Por que diabos era exaustivo?_

Ele não conseguia entender o porquê não poder ter esse acesso drenava tanto suas energias. Fazendo-o sentir como se tivesse um peso em seu estômago. Não conseguindo absorver, não importa o quanto fosse exposto, aquele sol. Sentia-se mais leve desde que se envolvera com Clark, mas pensava que seria algo sobre estar com a aura do Superman, a ideia do farol que não apenas o guia, mas o salva de si. Sabia que era perigoso tê-lo nos momentos mais oportunos em que sentia seu mundo sugando tudo de si. Clark era um grande sol que oferecia recargas, sem cobrar nada, sem fazer muitos questionamentos. Era reconfortante. Pensou muitas vezes sobre estar se segurando muito a isso, mas como pensava que havia contido tudo, essa seria uma delas. Entretanto como todo o resto, nada estava sob seu controle. Tinha ido fundo demais.

E jogado rápido demais para superfície.

Precisava continuar mesmo assim.

Por mais que dissesse várias e várias vezes que não poderia forçar, não poderia se mover, isso não significava que outras pessoas não se moviam. Como Diana. A atuação de Clark era perfeita aos olhos da amazona, porém a de Bruce vinha com falhas, pois o conhecia há mais tempo. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado com os dois, pois havia algo de errado com Bruce. E sabia que não conseguiria contê-la, não havia força para segurá-la quando Diana queria algo. Logo, quando ela apareceu em sua porta, convidando-se a entrar, não ficou surpreso.

Bruce terminava alguns contratos das Empresas Wayne em seu escritório, quando Alfred anunciou a entrada dela. A amazona sentou-se na cadeira a frente de sua escrivaninha apenas o observando por um longo tempo.

“Como você está, Bruce?” Alfred novamente entrou em cena, com um carrinho, servindo chá a ela e biscoitos. “Obrigada, Alfred.” Ele apenas acenou e retirou-se. “Seria bom se evitasse de mentir para mim.” Complementou com um gole de seu chá.

“Então, você deveria fazer as perguntas corretas.” Apesar de saber que ela viria, que essa conversa aconteceria, não significava que estava feliz em tê-la. Diana não se importava com o tom de Bruce, havia entendido que usava essa expressão irritadiça quando as coisas não estavam caminhando do seu jeito.

“Tudo bem. O que aconteceu entre você e o Clark?” Bruce analisou as opções há algum tempo. Poderia fingir, mentir por um tempo, até que a Diana deixasse o assunto de lado. Ou poderia ser honesto com ela, talvez ela desse alguns conselhos e pudesse seguir sua vida.

“Nós... Ficamos íntimos.” Aceitaria os conselhos dela. Somente porque estava exausto de se sentir... Exausto. De não saber o porquê não conseguia sacudir esse sentimento do seu corpo. Podia sentir a ausência, mas não daquela forma. _Intensa, a todo momento_. Diana estava bebendo de seu chá, levantando a sobrancelha, convidando-o a falar mais. “Nós transamos.” Foi quase imperceptível, porém ela engasgou no chá.

“Você fez amor com Clark.” Diana falou quase como uma pergunta, averiguando se havia ouvido certo.

“Sexo. Nós estávamos fazendo há alguns meses. Mas paramos há...” Bruce fingiu conferir o calendário, pois não precisava sabia os dias de cor. “Três meses.” Vinte dias, quatro horas e trinta e cinco minutos.

“Por quê?” A pergunta dela foi rápida, porém não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Bruce apenas encarou os papéis em cima de sua escrivaninha. “Oh... Entendo.” Diana tomou mais um gole do chá. “É por isso que você age de forma diferente do lado dele.” O morcego queria falar um sólido “não diga”, conteve em apenas pegar sua xícara, infelizmente com chá também, bebendo um pouco. “Mas diga exatamente o porquê você terminou essa... Relação dos dois.”

“Ele estava transpassando limites.” Era a verdade para Bruce. Estava funcionando enquanto Clark sabia onde caminhar, como se comportar, assim que ele saiu do que estava combinado, não havia como continuar.

“Isso não soa como Clark nenhum pouco.” Bruce soltou um suspiro. “A não ser que você tenha colocado um de seus limites.” Ele encarou os olhos da amazona que suspirou também. “Bruce. Por que você não podia ser somente amigo dele? Por que você escolheu fazer sexo com ele?” E para isso, Bruce não tinha uma resposta certo.

“Eu estava cansado. Parecia simples.” Então só podia oferecer meias verdades, o que pensava ser a verdade. Ela suspirou novamente, adquirindo uma expressão mais calorosa, amigável, compreensiva.

“Fazer sexo com seu colega de trabalho, que por acaso é o Superman, parecia simples?” Diana sorriu. “Por favor, Bruce, você já inventou mentiras melhor que essa.” Sabia que soava como uma, como algo tão ridículo que não acreditava que um dia pensou isso.

“Eu juro, Diana. Eu só estava cansado.” Falou justamente em um tom que demonstrasse isso.

“Você não está agora?” Então, ele a encarou. Seus olhos castanhos continha um conhecimento que o morcego desconhecia, porém ela não parecia inclinada a contar para ele.

“Sim.” Bruce reconheceu a expressão dela assim que respondeu à pergunta. Era aquele que ela usava para pessoas necessitadas, porém que não podia fazer muita coisa sobre.

_Diana conseguia ver o quanto Bruce estava preso no seu próprio mundo, cego por usar a ferramenta incorreta para pensar. E não adiantaria oferecer a resposta, pois apenas o tornaria apenas mais cego._

“Eu sabia que você estaria.” Ela colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, levantando-se. “Vocês deveriam conversar.” Bruce gostava como a amazona fazia parecer soar simples, descomplicado. Assim como tinha iniciado esse problema.

“Ele não quer conversar comigo.” Diana suspirou.

“Não creio que seja o caso.” Bruce a encarou seriamente.

“Ele usa aquela máscara de Superman comigo em todos os momentos. Até mesmo quando estamos sós.” Falou em um tom de raiva. Às vezes preferia que ele o ignorasse do que usasse essa máscara. _Era a prova física da sua barreira._

“E sua única conclusão é que ele não quer falar com você?” Diana perguntou incrédula. Como ele conseguia chegar a conclusões tão... Fora da realidade?

“O que mais seria?” Perguntou de forma honesta.

“Bruce, pessoas tem sentimentos.” Ele a encarou, tentando absorver essa frase. Sabia que Clark tinha sentimentos, só não sabia exatamente quais eram eles e a forma como Diana falava era como se estivesse à vista, para que qualquer um pudesse ver. _Por que não conseguia ver?_ “E elas não reagem como você imagina que seria. Às vezes elas reagem como você.” Um minuto de silêncio. _Como Bruce._ “Fale com ele.” Não era um pedido. Uma ordem.

Sua presença tão gloriosa se retirou.

Deixando Bruce com mais perguntas do que com respostas.

Esse era um dos problemas de conversar com Diana, muitas das vezes, agia como oráculo, sem fazer revelações precisas do problema. Queria a indicação de um caminho, um guia... _Um farol_. Bruce apenas suspirou voltando aos papéis em sua escrivaninha. Tinha cortado qualquer relação com o único farol que conhecia.

Mas estava tudo bem, poderia viver com isso.

Havia o perdido uma vez. Poderia perder uma segunda.

E não era como se tivesse privado o resto do mundo dele.

Não importava que Diana continuava a encará-lo como se tivesse uma opção nesse caso. Conseguia sentir cada vez mais que a barreira que o impedia de tocar o oceano engrossar, tornando-o distante. Ainda que pudesse ouvir o bater das ondas, sentir o cheiro do mar, o calor do sol. Perfeitamente. Era como se dissesse que por mais que pudesse sentir, ver, não teria qualquer acesso àquele oceano novamente, que o _não_ queria em qualquer aspecto que seja.

Ele tinha parado com os apelidos.

Com as xícaras de café pelas reuniões matinais.

Com o calor nos encontros a sós.

A cada afastamento era como colocar mais um peso sobre os ombros de Bruce. Arrastando-o para um poço que não sabia se tinha fundo. Não era em todos os momentos que a ausência era notada, que o peso, a falta do sol se mostrava. Era nas noites escuras na caverna. No frio da madrugada em sua bancada. No fim de uma reunião em que as conversas aleatórias não eram mais direcionadas exclusivamente a si. Nas missões em que as conversas eram apenas profissionais, sem qualquer banalidade. Nos momentos em que deitava nos lençóis macios, mas que não eram confortáveis, pois não tinha um cheiro. Uma presença. Um toque.

Nos dias mais escuros.

Nas noites mais frias.

Entrava no mais profundo do seu ser. Das suas veias. Dos seus ossos.

Lembrando com sussurros que não tinha.

_Sussurros que faziam seu coração gritar, remexer, revirar. Tentando de todas as formas se fazer ouvir, tentando falar sobre algo que não entendia muito bem, além de uma dor. Uma dor da ausência. Da falta. Do desejo de ter, voltar, possuir. Pressionava para que mantivesse silêncio, contudo a cada dia. A cada distância. O grito ficava mais alto. Mais dolorido._

Ocasiões como essas em que aqueles pares de olhos com super velocidade poderiam fazer toda a diferença para poder terminar aquele maldito relatório. Felizmente, ainda tinha Alfred ao seu lado, que servia uma xícara grande de café. Os olhos dele treinados, passearam pelos monitores notando uma figura em comum em todos eles. _Bruce ainda não havia notado, porém nos últimos dias sua vida tinha se tornado exclusivamente da Liga, com poucas exceções com encontros das Empresas Wayne. Subconscientemente navegando ao redor de Superman. Alfred havia notado, esperando que logo Master Bruce fizesse o mesmo, porém em vão_.

Após longos minutos em silêncio, trocando os olhares entre Bruce e os monitores, Alfred resolveu interferir.

“Me daria o prazer de algumas palavras, Master Bruce?” O morcego virou a cadeira, analisando-o. Sabia que Alfred tinha algumas palavras sobre toda a situação, porém durante todos os meses manteve-se em silêncio. Aparentemente, não mais.

“Continue.” O mordomo voltou a encarar os monitores, Bruce seguiu o olhar tentando enxergar o que Alfred via.

“Você está tendo dificuldades novamente?” Então, com o apertar de alguns botões por parte do mordomo, destacava a figura de Clark em todos os monitores. Significando o quê Bruce estaria tendo dificuldades.

“Sim.” O morcego apenas esfregou os olhos em clara expressão de seu cansaço. Estava perdendo o tato para os sinais que sua mente dava. Alfred gostava de ressaltar isso de uma forma ou outra, algo que tinha relação com demonstrar a humanidade de Bruce que pensava ter perdido em algum momento no caminho.

“Você sabe o por quê estava errado em Doomsday?”

“Eu não pensei direito que levou a conclusões erradas.” Respondeu rapidamente à pergunta. Alfred parecia concordar, então apenas acenou voltando a perguntar.

“Você está agora?” Era uma pegadinha. Alfred não precisava dessa resposta, porque ele sabia.

“Você acha que não.” O mordomo sorriu, um pequeno sorriso.

“Oh, Master Bruce, eu tenho _certeza_ que não.” Assim como Diana, Alfred gostava de falar através de enigmas, porém por motivos diferentes. Depois de tantos anos juntos, o mordomo havia entendido que a teimosia de Bruce era sem precedentes, então não adiantava conversar quando ele não queria ouvir.

“Você me daria o prazer de saber o porquê?” Bruce perguntou porque estava mais que disposto. Alfred conseguia ver perfeitamente. Bruce estava disposto por estar mais que exausto, além de ter o ignorado antes. Não deu certo, talvez se escutasse agora as coisas poderiam dar resultados melhores.

“Porque você está utilizando a ferramenta errada para achar a solução do seu problema.” Bruce apenas o encarou, esperando que o continuasse. “Não é um problema para seu cérebro solucionar.” Alfred suspirou, percebendo que aquela questão era mais problemática do que pensava. “É um problema para seu coração.” Bruce cerrou os olhos, encarando Alfred ainda mais como se esperasse que isso fosse uma brincadeira. “Escute o que seu coração diz. E talvez... Siga-o uma vez ou outra.”

Ele acenou e retirou-se.

Um assunto do coração.

Do coração.

Por que seria um problema para o coração?

_Porque ele chorava. Gritava._

Por mais que fosse um problema de relacionamento, não necessariamente seria algo para o coração resolver. Por que... Bruce encarou os monitores.

Escutando.

Os sussurros.

A voz.

A gritaria.

Oh.

_Oh._

Claro.

_Claro._

Bruce afundou na cadeira, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Ele estava _apaixonado._

Perdidamente.

Desesperadamente.

Por Clark Kent.

Era por isso que a falta do oceano fazia tanta falta. O porquê quanto mais sentia-se afastado do contato dele, mais exausto sentia-se. O porquê durante a pequena época que teve sentia-se mais leve. O porquê seu coração gritou tão alto em dizer que não poderia ser amigo de Clark. Porque não queria somente isso. Queria todo o acesso privilegiado do oceano. Queria o todo para si. Poder entrar e sair quando quisesse, pois era seu. Queria mergulhar até seu corpo afundar por inteiro, completamente submerso. Na intensidade de pelos menos uma dúzia de sois. Descobrir fez sua exaustão adquirir outro significado.

Saudade.

Era por isso que o incomodava tanto. Sugava-o tanto. Destruía tanto. Amor era um sentimento que atingia profundamente Bruce. Crescendo quebrado por ele. O amor de seus pais que foi negado, retirado. Isso marcou-o de uma forma que sempre tinha possibilidade experimentar qualquer espécie de amor, o tornava mais difícil. Depois de anos, anos, sem lembranças desse amor romântico, não era estranho que não o reconhecia. Confundindo com outras coisas. _Com dor_.

Encarou os monitores mais uma vez. Desligando-os.

Não iria pensar sobre as implicações dessa descoberta por um tempo.

Evitou-as o máximo que pode com Gotham. Com as empresas Wayne. Com a Liga.

Chegando até mesmo a acreditar que aos poucos, lentamente estava enterrando esse sentimento. Porém, o destino, o universo não beneficiavam Bruce. Quando ele achava que os tinha dominado, os transformado em seu favor, eles mostravam que poderiam colocar o morcego em joelhos. Quase literalmente. Lex Luthor tinha escapado da prisão alguns meses atrás e formado sua própria Liga. Algo que Bruce descobriu tarde demais, quando o mesmo planejou um ataque em Metrópoles. A Liga respondeu o mais rápido que pode, levando os esforços de todos, porém dez vidas ainda foram perdidas no ataque, sendo oito crianças.

O homem mais poderoso do mundo foi o suficiente.

O mais rápido do mundo.

A mais sábia.

O mais inteligente.

Eles não conseguiriam ser o suficiente para impedir o sofrimento de dez famílias, que estavam inconsoláveis. Flash e Cyborg eram um dos mais atingidos de todos. Em pés, encarando as famílias. Barry possuía lágrimas nos olhos. Bruce sabia que era o momento de dizer algo, era a primeira vez que ambos passavam por uma situação dessas que, infelizmente, na vida de herói era algo que todos passariam. Não podiam salvar a todos. Não era possível nem mesmo se fosse o Superman. Lá estava ele, aproximando-se dos dois membros mais novos da Liga. Não o escutava, mas podia adivinhar o que estaria dizendo para Flash e Cyborg.

“Não é sua culpa.”

“Você fez o que pode.”

“A próxima será melhor.”

Foi o suficiente para os dois recuperassem sua compostura e retornasse aos seus afazeres. Por um segundo, encarou os oceanos, quase o trazendo de joelhos. Não conseguia sentir o calor, nem o cheiro do mar. Era como se a maré havia baixado a ponto de não existir. Não foi ele que desviou olhar, mas sim Bruce. Não conseguia encarar aquele oceano tão vazio. Quando tudo finalizou, quando a polícia e os bombeiros tomaram conta da situação, o viu flutuar lentamente para os céus. Não voar. Flutuar. Encarando a destruição que ficava, como se absorvesse o que tudo aquilo significava, como se imprimisse em seu ser. Quanto mais via, mais percebia algo que tornava tudo mais doloroso de assisti-lo assim.

O sol.

O farol.

Piscava.

Não mais brilhava.

Piscava.

Ameaçando apagar.

Bruce fechou os olhos indo para casa.

Para a Caverna.

Usando qualquer desculpa para manter sua mente ocupada, pois seu coração estava cheio. Processos legais para ajudar as famílias afetadas? Estava fazendo. Doações secretas para ajudar a reparar a cidade dos seus danos? Também. Verificar quais as prisões para que mandaria os vilões? Trabalhando nisso. Qualquer coisa. Mínima que fosse que o evitasse de olhar o rastreador no canto da sua tela que enviava os alertas de todos os membros da Liga. Um em particular. Orbitando no Sol. Por horas.

_Se fosse honesto, o trabalho não era para mantê-lo sem pensar em Clark, mas uma desculpa que tinha para poder continuar olhando o rastreador._

Toda vez que seus olhos passeavam por aquele monitor, seu coração avisava que estava sendo o ignorado o suficiente e mandava imagens para seu cérebro de Clark flutuando. Imaginando-o ao redor do sol da mesma forma, até mesmo menor, pois a estrela tão próxima deveria está brilhando mais que ele. Talvez fosse o propósito? Fazer Clark sentir menor de alguma forma?

Ignorar o monitor.

Olhar mais uma vez.

Ou seria para tentar energizá-lo assim como se recarrega uma bateria?

Ignorar o monitor.

Olhar mais uma vez.

Ou simplesmente longe o suficiente que não poderia ouvir o choro das famílias?

Ignorar o monitor.

Olhar mais uma vez.

Ou seria....?

Bruce os desligou.

Era claro que não estava funcionando.

_“Talvez você deva segui-lo uma vez ou outra.”_

Bruce levantou-se, subindo as escadas em direção do banheiro. Seu celular avisando sobre a descida dele do Sol. Agitando o coração tão frágil, atribulado do morcego. Vestiu-se como Bruce Wayne. Não Brucie. Bruce Wayne, terno, calça social, sapatos, extravagantes, como sua pequena armadura, mas não o suficiente para escondê-lo. Pegou as chaves indo para a garagem dos Wayne. Alfred o viu no meio do caminho.

“Onde está indo, Master Bruce?”

“Metrópoles.”

Evitou o máximo que conseguiu de usar seu cérebro durante o caminho. Sabia que pensaria nas implicações de suas ações, no que estava fazendo, nas _consequências_. Não, pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava fazendo o que achava ser certo segundo o que ouvia das profundezas do seu coração. Estacionando poucas quadras distantes, misturando-se a multidão, até tocar no interfone conhecido.

“Sim?” A voz fraca.

“Sou eu.” Um silêncio que fazia ouvir as batidas do seu coração.

“É importante?”

“Urgente.” Mais que isso, sem qualquer adiamento. Se não fosse naquele exato momento, provavelmente nunca mais seria. Bruce não se permitiria uma segunda vez.

Recebeu a resposta através da permissão para entrar, empurrando a porta e subindo as escadas, encontrando uma porta semiaberta que empurrou com delicadeza. Encontrando-o sentado no sofá, com roupas comuns. A luz, o sol, o oceano ainda eram distantes, porém não sabia se era proposital ou não. Sentia que era.

“Isso é uma hora terrível, Bruce.” Clark não soava como ele. Soava como um homem cansado que Bruce era.

“Eu sei. Eu sei, mas... Eu...” Então respirou fundo. “Eu estou fazendo justamente o que as pessoas me dizem para fazer. Seguir meu coração. Eu sei, é uma hora terrível, mas eu quero pedir desculpas como te tratei antes, por ter te afastado, por ser um idiota. Eu faço isso, Clark, destruo as coisas, os relacionamentos. Você estava tentando fazer uma ponte até mim e eu não deixei.” Clark pareceu concordar em ouvir por isso continuou. “Eu nunca respondi sua pergunta na caverna. Não é que eu não posso ser seu amigo, Clark. É que eu não quero ser _somente_ isso. Nesse instante, tudo o que quero é te abraçar, te segurar. Eu não sou um farol, Clark, não é da minha natureza ser. Mas posso ser a gravidade que mantém o Sol, a Lua no lugar. Um salva-vidas quando o oceano se tornar agitado demais. Eu não sei se é o que você quer, mas é o que quero. O que sempre quis, desde daquela conversa na caverna.” O coração do morcego agitado como nunca, preparando-se para fazer a grande pergunta. “Você vai me deixar te segurar quando cair?”

O silêncio que seguiu fez Bruce se questionar se realmente valeria a pena tudo isso, se não tinha feito o que sempre fazia. Ser egoísta. Ser inoportuno. Não entender os sentimentos. Destruir qualquer relacionamento. Destruir o Sol. Secar o Mar.

Até que viu.

Clark estava sentado, mantendo uma postura, segurando-se de alguma forma. Lentamente, bem lentamente, a fina barreira que mantinha Bruce fora foi sumindo. E viu que não era que a maré não existia. Ela estava ali, agitada como nunca, de uma força que nunca tinha visto. Estava sendo contida da forma que podia para que não atingisse Bruce. A armadura de Clark era para manter Bruce fora não para impedi-lo de entrar, mas para protegê-lo. Da força que precisava. Queria. Desejava. Era uma máscara. _“Às vezes eles agem como você.”_ Escondendo-se. Prendendo-se.

Os oceanos clamavam por ajuda.

“Sim, por favor, Bruce.”

Bruce correu para ele, o abraçando.

E no calor do abraço, Clark lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai biológico.

“Eles irão tropeçar. Cair. Mas eventualmente, Kal, eles se juntarão com você ao Sol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, minha primeira fanfic em português nesse site. Espero que gostem, fiz muitas alusões ao oceano principalmente porque escrevi durante a quarentena e sentia muita falta de olhar o mar.
> 
> Deixe um comentário se gostou e um kudo, por favor!
> 
> Hendric.


End file.
